


For Good Luck

by StorySongs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy Birthday Yuuri!, M/M, Victor's kind of a little shit, Yuuri loves him anyways, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorySongs/pseuds/StorySongs
Summary: Victor puts his own twist on a traditional Russian birthday tradition.





	

One of the worst things about late November is the weather, in Yuuri’s opinion. It’s cold and the winds bite and the days are dark and short. And, because of the typical Japanese heating that turns off after only two hours, he’s always freezing when he wakes up.

Well, that’s less of a problem now that he has a living Russian heater in his bed, but it still doesn’t make getting up any easier. He grumbles blearily as his alarm rings and shoves his head into the pillow.

“Five more minutes?” He whines, reaching over his lover to bat at the phone on the nightstand. Victor chuckles and Yuuri’s heart flips over; he’ll never get used to how soft and warm Victor looks first thing in the morning when he isn’t hungover.

“Alright, five more minutes, but only because it’s your birthday.” He murmurs as Yuuri finally manages to snooze his phone. Yuuri blinks at him.

“Oh, right. I forgot.” He mutters, laying his head back down on Victor’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. Victor’s sigh is long-suffering.

“How can you forget your own birthday, my dear Yuuri?” Yuuri just shrugs as his lover starts stroking his hair. He doesn’t go boneless like Victor does whenever you pet him, but it still feels nice.

“Dunno. Just never seems important.”

“Hmm. How old are you today?” Yuuri looks up to scowl at him.

“Too early for math.” He grumps. Victor just laughs, looking far too awake, and then Yuuri yelps as Victor flips them over to hover over him.

“But it’s important, Yuuri!” He sing-songs.

“Why?” He squints up at him when Victor pulls away enough to bring his face out of focus. Even blurry, his smile is devilish.

“A Russian tradition!” Yuuri blinks up at him, but Victor refuses to elaborate. Eventually he just sighs and tallies up dates in his head.

“I’m twenty-four today. Well, tonight, mom didn’t give birth until- mmph!” Victor cuts off his rambling with a kiss, and okay, that’s more pleasant than talking about the trouble he gave his mother. He leans into it and tries to put a hand in Victor’s hair, but his lover shakes him off.

“Victor?” He asks, a little breathless. Victor smirks.

“I told you- we have a tradition.”

He leans in close, nuzzling the size of Yuuri’s face, and then Yuuri _yelps_ as Victor’s teeth find his ear. They’ve always been sensitive, the idiot knows that, but he’s relentlessly tugging on them again and again, ignoring his protests and gently pinning his wrists down to keep him from interfering.

Victor is laughing when he finally stops and lets Yuuri go to rub his ear.

“It’s tradition, in Russia, to pull the birthday boy’s ears once for every year, for good luck.” He explains, grinning down at his very flustered lover.

“With your _teeth?_ ” Yuuri squeaks, trying to fight down his blush and the shivery excitement that comes from being pinned down with Victor’s hands and mouth on him.

“Well, no. I did that just because I like seeing you flustered.” Victor admits with a shit-eating grin. Yuuri scowls before grabbing his hair to drag him down.

“You’d better be prepared to finish what you start, then.” He says, trying for stern but probably just coming out breathless. From the look on Victor’s face, it’s close enough.

“As you wish, my dear.” Victor murmurs with a glitter in his eye before he kisses him roughly.

The next time Yuuri’s alarm rings, they’re both too busy to pay it any attention at all.

**Author's Note:**

> You know Victor's kind of a little shit. Yuuri likes it. 
> 
> (Phichit was totally the one who taught Yuuri all the slang he knows, including shit-eating grin) 
> 
> Inspired by my friends and I trying to decide exactly how Victor would celebrate his katsudon's birthday. Apparently it's tradition in Russia to pull the birthday person's ears once for every year they've been alive. It made me smile. :) 
> 
> Oh, and the heating thing- I lived for a year in Japan, and the heat/AC unit in my apartment and my friends' apartments would only run for like two hours at a time. You woke up freezing in winter and burning up in the summer. It was the same in several hotels I stayed at too, so it's not just our units! I'm assuming there are better ones in different places, but mostly I saw ones that had a pretty short time limit.


End file.
